Lost at Sea
by Marmiexx
Summary: What happens when an anomaly alert goes off and the ARC team find a Deinosuchus in the river Thames? Will Becker be able to save Jess in time or will she be dinner for the prehistoric crocodile? Read on and find out. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new version of 'Lost at Sea' that I wrote on the 2/6/2011. Reviews appreciated and I hope you enjoy this Jecker story!

Best wishes

Marmiexx


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. New version of Lost at Sea, first chapter edited (because it was my first story and it was crap). I'm afraid you won't be able to find the old version because it made me cry so much (because it was a failure) so I put it on a memory stick and burnet it… Just kidding, it's still there in my stories you can go read it if you want to live a short life because it will kill you with its crappy-ness. Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

So far it had been a normal day at the Anomaly Research Centre, most commonly known as the ARC. There had only been peace and quiet, which contrasts with Jess' normal day scheme of running around after animals and directing soldiers to their right destination.

She was a human Sat Nav and a bloody good one at that.

Sighing, Jess got up from her station at the ADD to make herself a cup of coffee; hopefully to waken her up a bit for the rest of the gruelling 8 hours at work.

* * *

Nursing her coffee and occasionally taking sips of the burning liquid, jess found herself straying to the Armoury…

She quickly scolded herself when she realised what she was doing and quickly paced back to the ADD, only to stop halfway when she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder.

"Jess? You okay?" Becker said with a soft undertone. For a moment blue eyes met brown.

_Are his eyes always that colour of brown… How long have I been standing here? Say something girl, anything! _Jess though silently to herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, got a bit… Lost."

_Smooth, Jess, Smooth. I've been working here for how long? And I say I'm lost? _

Without time to scold herself, the Anomaly alarm went off; noise wracked itself through the corridor and all through the ARC.

Jess shared a glance with Becker, and without any second thought sprinted towards the ADD in her 2 inch high heels with Becker following close behind.

* * *

She quickly sat down in her seat and faced the ADD, her brow furrowed in concentration, trying to pin point the anomaly.

"Erm…" Jess mumbled slightly confused "Becker, the ADD says the anomaly is in the Thames," Jess announced.

"Wait… It's gone, but it was there a few seconds ago." Jess pointed to the spot it had been on the computer screen.

Becker leaned over her should to look at the screen more closely. "Well, it's not there anymore."

"Maybe a false alarm?" Abby suggested coming out of nowhere

"No, I built it; there is no way that was a false alarm," Connor said firmly looking between Abby and the ADD.

"We should still get a team down there. Jess can you get us some co-ordinates, I'll get a team ready." Becker said getting his black box from the right of Jess.

"Sure-" But he had already gone.

She sighed as Connor and Abby got their black boxes and headed down to the parking lot.

* * *

"Jessica can you please tell me what's going on, and were the hell is Matt? This place is turning into a petting zoo," Lester said pulling Jess out of her day dream.

"I'll just call him," Was Jess' weak reply as Lester strode away.

She put her finger to her ear communication device and spoke.

"Matt, Lester wants you down by the River Thames right now, and if you don't get there I think Lester will kill you in your sleep with his tie... well, maybe not his tie; it's quite expensive… but he will find a way!" Jess rambled on.

Matt sighed rubbing his fingers over the bridge of his nose. "Fine Jess, I'll be there in ten," Matt said leaving his flat and heading to anomaly sighting.

* * *

Connor, Abby and Becker finally arrived at the Thames after a gruelling car journey with Connor at shotgun and Becker driving. Not a good combination.

They climbed out of the 4 by 4 and went down the steps to the murky river. Looking at their surroundings Becker came to a conclusion.

"We're going to need scuba gear."

"Yep." Connor agreed.

"Can I-"

"No." Becker interrupted before Connor could finish his sentence.

"Worth a try…" Connor said more to himself than anyone around him.

* * *

Matt had finally arrived, jogging down the steps to meet the team. "I had a talk around; some of the locals say they saw some type of giant crocodile swimming in the Thames…"

Connor quickly typed on his computer.

"From the description you just gave me… It would probably have to be something like a Deinosuchus; basically a giant prehistoric crocodile."

The ARC team crowded around Connor, and looked upon the laptops screen; now that was something that no one wanted to come across when you're swimming.

* * *

**A/N. For all of you who don't know the river Thames is pronounce Tems, but we spell it Thames. Hope this chapter is an improvement from the old chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for any of you who were expecting an update, but I'm not going to continue to write for this story since I'm trying to focus on my main stories. So sorry, I may continue one day, but that day is not today.

Marmiexx


End file.
